La apuesta
by Maud Davenport
Summary: ¡Cinco dólares a que se enamora de mi primero! Ritsu y Yui siempre se retaban o apostaban. Ésta vez su ocio las lleva a apostar a ver quien de las dos puede enamorar primero a las chicas que les gustan, así Yui y Ritsu acortejan a Mio y Azusa con la finalidad de enamorarlas y ganar la apuesta ¿quien lo logrará primero? ¿las pelinegras sabrán que todo es una apuesta? MiTsu YuiAzu


**NOTAS: creo que deberían decirme "la chica que nunca termina una idea y comienza con otra" jaja es que cuando la idea fluye, fluye hijos, y pues no será muy larga, dos o tres capítulos jeje.**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FAN FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO, ARIGATOGOZAIMASU…**

…**..**

En casa, los fines de semana nos juntábamos a leer cuentos ficticios, mangas o comics, Molestábamos a Mio y Azusa, amábamos que Mugi nos sirviera Té y pastelillos de chocolate y vainilla, nos encantaba escaparnos la última hora de las clases e irnos a acostar debajo de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que hay en nuestro colegio, donde sacábamos hipótesis sobre si Sawa-chan algún día encontraría un novio o si viviría amargada y sola en un asilo, aunque siempre llegábamos al acuerdo que seguramente sería la manager de nuestro Hokago tea time. Desde que entramos a sakuragaoka y hacernos amigas de club, nuestras vidas habían quedado ligadas y marcadas de por vida, lo que deducíamos como cosa del destino, y jugábamos a decir que éramos nuestras almas gemelas. Éramos tan apegadas, que comíamos juntas en clases, nos mandaban juntas a la dirección, incluso íbamos juntas al baño ¡Hey! No al mismo cubículo, solo a asegurarnos la puerta o pasarnos el papel sanitario si se presentaba una emergencia. En clases solíamos sincronizarnos si alguna clase nos parecía molesta o aburrida, pues hacíamos dibujitos y pequeñas notas que rodábamos de vez en vez expresando cuan aburrido era estar en el salón durante esa hora.

Yui y Yo teníamos la manía de apostar o retarnos a hacer sartas de estupideces o cosas realmente buenas. Recuerdo que una vez reté a Yui a poner sal en lugar de azúcar en el Té de Sawa-chan durante un ensayo, ella lo hizo, ese día perdí cinco dólares. También recuerdo que una vez ella me retó a tomar las llaves del auto de Sawa-chan y llevármelas a casa, ese día Sawako-sensei se fue en tren a casa y Yui perdió diez dólares. También nos retamos a esconder a "Elizabeth" y "Muttan" (la guitarra de Azusa y el bajo de Mio) en el salón de ocultismo, recuerdo claramente que ese día Mio lloraba, Azusa la consolaba y Mugi nos dejó sin pastelillos ni té por una semana… fue horrible… pero valía la pena, desde ese día prometimos no apostar con cosas de Mio, Azusa o Mugi, ya que en realidad se enojaron. La mayor apuesta o reto que hemos completado, fue hace tres semanas; cuando Yui sugirió que corriéramos por el campus con los trajes del perro y el pollo que utilizamos cada inicio de año para repartir volantes a las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, la ida era tentadora, pero quise añadirle el sazón, así que sugerí que lo hiciéramos solo con las cabezas de los disfraces y en ropa interior. Yui lo meditó un par de segundos y finalmente aceptó. Aquel día a mediados de las clases corrimos por todo el colegio en ropa interior y la cabeza de los disfraces, ese día ganamos una suspensión por una semana y un citatorio… desde ese día no hemos a jugar a los retos.

Bueno, pues hoy decidimos como uno de tantos días no entrar a la última hora de clases, y nos fuimos a acostar debajo de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo de nuestro colegio. Estábamos ahí, acostadas contemplando con los ojos cerrados el ambiente tranquilo y el aire fresco que golpeaba nuestros rostros delicadamente.

-oye Ricchan ¿Por qué no entramos a clases hoy? – preguntó Yui con inocencia.

-será porque no hicimos la tarea – contestó Ritsu con sarcasmo.

-¿ah?... ya veo… entonces te hubiese retado a que entraras a clases sin tener la tarea lista jeje – habló Yui con sorna.

-¿eh? ¡Es verdad! ¡Pudimos haber retomado los retos con ésta oportunidad! Ahora que lo dices ¡Yui! ¡Diez dólares a que no entras a la clase y sacas tus cosas y las mías y te sales tal cual entraste! – Ritsu se levantó rápidamente del pasto dejando caer su diadema.

-pero Ricchan, la clase termina en cinco minutos, en lo que llego ya habrán salido todas – dijo Yui con poco interés. Ritsu se quedó pensativa durante un rato.

-tienes razón… - se volvió a sentar con desgane – estamos destinadas a no apostar en estos días… - Yui y Ritsu se quedaron pensativas y silenciosas.

-creo que si tuviésemos una pareja nos enfocaríamos más en eso que en andar vagando – comentó Yui con desgane.

-o quizá seríamos más maduras jeje – Ritsu rascó su nuca y se recargó en el tronco de aquel gran árbol.

-por cierto Ricchan, a todo esto ¿no estás interesada en nadie? Digo… ¿no hay alguien que te guste? – preguntó con curiosidad la guitarrista mayor. La ojiambar se sobresaltó un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-si te dijera eso, tendría que matarte Yui – contestó Ritsu con pena.

-bueno, no me importaría morir después de saber quien a domado el corazón de mi capitán Ricchan – contestó Yui astutamente – dime Ricchan, no le diré a nadie. Y si tú me dices, yo te diré – la castaña marrón se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-tú eres muy predecible, supongo que es… - Ritsu postró su dedo índice en sus labios y miró hacia arriba – Nakano, supongo que Azusa – confirmó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡oh! ¡¿Cómo sabes?! – exclamó Yui con sorpresa y abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-bueno, era una hipótesis, pero creo que ah dejado de ser teoría jaja ¡te atrape Yui!

-¡no es justo! Y-y-y-y si tú dices que es Azu-nyan, pues tu… ¡tu estas enamorada de Mio-chan! – Exclamó Yui apuntando acusadoramente a la castaña, quien se sonrojó con fervor y dejó de reír -¡estás sonrojada! ¡Es cierto! ¡Te gusta Mio-chan, te gusta Mio-chan! – Yui se levantó para dar vueltas alrededor de Ritsu burlescamente mientras repetía una y otra vez que le gustaba Mio.

-¡Yui cállate! Te van a escuchar… y eso… no es cierto – musitó la castaña tratando de aplacar las burlas de Yui.

-no me callaré hasta que me digas quien es entonces ¡te gusta Mio-chan, te gusta Mio-chan! – Yui seguía bajo aquella faramalla y Ritsu estaba nerviosa de que la pudiesen escuchar y hacer rumores después, viéndose así obligada a decirle su secreto.

-¡está bien te diré! – gritó Ritsu un tanto desesperada.

-bien, te escucho – la guitarrista mayor se detuvo cruzada de brazos esperando la confesión obligada de Ritsu.

-¡bien! Es… Mio… - finalmente Ritsu dio su brazo a torcer y confesó que le gustaba la bajista.

-¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabia! – exclamó Yui celebrando su triunfo.

-cállate ya Yui, aunque a diferencia de ti, tendría más posibilidades de hacer que Mio se enamore de mi – comentó burlonamente cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa arrogante diciendo aquel comentario solo para hacer enojar a la guitarrista.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ricchan? – preguntó con curiosidad e intriga.

-bueno… no creo que ¡tú! Logres que Azusa se fije en ti, digo, ellas son todo lo contrario a lo que somos ¿cierto?... bueno, quiero decir, yo podría hacer que Mio caiga a mis pies antes de que Azusa caiga a los tuyos – Ritsu sonrió ladina, aquellas palabras tocaron punto débil en Yui ¿le estaba diciendo incompetente? ¿Acaso creía que era ella no contaba con el carisma necesario para hacer caer a la gatita a sus pies? No lo permitiría.

-golpe bajo Ricchan…

-quizá y con chance… también enamore a Azusa – finalizó Ritsu con arrogancia.

-¡¿eh?! ¡Jamás! ¡No te metas con mi Azu-nyan!

-¡entonces te apuesto diez dólares a que yo enamoraré a Mio antes de que tu lo hagas con Azusa! - gritó Ritsu con determinación.

-¡acepto! – Contestó Yui con emoción – aunque… no tengo diez dólares… jeje ¿pueden ser cinco? – Yui sacó un dólar de cinco y Ritsu sonrió triunfante.

-¡eso estará bien! Trato hecho – ambas estrujaron sus manos como si estuviesen cerrando un negocio.

-¡Yui, Ritsu! – Se escuchaba la voz de la bajista aproximarse a las aludidas, ambas voltearon a verla – oigan, las clases terminaron ¿no pensaban ir por sus cosas? – Mio les entregó sus mochilas, quien venía acompañada de Mugi y la kohai.

-gracias Mio, gracias Mio-chan – dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¿otra vez haciendo apuestas? – preguntó Mugi con tranquilidad al ver que se habían estrujado de manos ambas castañas.

-¡esta vez será algo grande! – contestó Ritsu.

-espero que no sea correr en ropa interior por la escuela – comentó la kohai con las mejillas sonrojadas sintiendo pena ajena.

-tranquila Azu-nyan, no será algo estúpido – contestó la guitarrista mayor abrazando a la gatita estrepitosamente.

-con ustedes ya no se sabe, creo que deberían dejar de hacer esos tontos retos y apuestas – comentó Mio comenzando a caminar fuera del colegio junto a las demás.

-algún día lo entenderás Mio-chuan – contestó Ritsu tomando de la mano a la bajista en esa fría tarde, la ojigris se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de la mano de Ritsu. Yui notó la acción de Ritsu, quien le sonrió en complicidad, al parecer sus artimañas por comenzar a seducir a Mio habían comenzado. La castaña marrón no se quiso quedar atrás y con su bufanda acobijó el cuello de la gatita junto a ella, la kohai se sonrojó poniéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de su senpai.

-hay mucho frio Azu-nyan – Yui sonrió amplia y tiernamente.

-gra-gracias Yui-senpai.

Todas caminaron de regreso a casa, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la división del camino, Mugi se fue a tomar su tren, Azusa y Yui se fueron por otro camino, y Ritsu acompañó a Mio de regreso a su casa, para finalmente irse a la suya. Al llegar a su casa la castaña subió rápidamente a su habitación saludando como caiga a su madre y a satoshi, para así encerrarse en su habitación. Prendió su PC y se conectó encontrando a Yui en línea.

-¡Hey Yui! ¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntaba Ritsu por web Cam.

-¡noté que empezaste con el reto esta misma tarde! – comentó Yui con intriga.

-pues no fui la única, no te quedaste atrás – contestó Ritsu.

-y bien ¿Cuál será el plazo? – pregunto la castaña marrón.

-bueno, tenemos dos semanas para complacer y cortejar a Mio y Azusa, antes de que pasen esas semanas nos declararemos y la que sea correspondida será la ganadora – asentó Ritsu con seguridad.

-bien pero ¿Qué pasará si ambas nos corresponden? – preguntó Yui con inseguridad. Ritsu guardó silencio por un momento.

-entonces no habrá lapso, la primera que lo logre ganará – Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

-de acuerdo – Yui aceptó los términos de la apuesta y prosiguió antes de que ambas se desconectaran – Ricchan… ¿tu… estás enamorada de Mio-chan? – preguntó Yui con inseguridad e inocencia.

-¿Qué? No, solo me gusta, igual pienso que Mugi es linda, pero la apuesta es con Mio – contestó Ritsu con cinismo, pues solo sentía atracción por la bajista - ¿y tu Yui? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-pues… no lo sé… nunca lo eh estado, no sé cómo se sienta exactamente – contestó con pena – creo que tampoco, pero si me gusta mucho Azu-nyan – finalmente la guitarrista mayor sonrió con ternura.

-bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales, la apuesta sigue en pie, esos cinco dólares serán míos jaja nos vemos mañana Yui – Ritsu apagó la cámara después de que Yui se despidiera y se fue a dar una ducha para luego cenar.

Después de la cena, la baterista regresó a su habitación para planear como ganarle la apuesta a Yui, sin importarle mucho aquellos cinco dólares, estaba empeñada en ganarle para demostrarle a Yui que podría ser mejor en las apuestas y retos, pues ambas competían arduamente por siempre ganarle a la otra en ese sentido. Así Ritsu pasó buen rato pensando sobre su cama cómo hacer para acortejar a Mio; mientras Yui en su casa pensaba como hacerlo con la gatita…

¿Quién ganará aquella apuesta?... ¿traería algo bueno consigo?... quizá si… quizá… no…

….

**NOTAS FINALES: jeje espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo al principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero la verdad la idea surgió algo larga jeje, no tendrá más de cinco capítulos lol así que espero les haya gustado. Aunque no es un Mugitsu, trataré de que sea meloso jojojo.**

**Sin más que decir, chao, chao!**


End file.
